


Release me

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Vern and Toby in a s4 AU.





	Release me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



> Warning: Contains a racial slur, because Vern is Vern.

He touches himself in the shower while thinking of Vern Schillinger. That’s a whole world of fucked-up even for Tobias “Crazy ex-prag” Beecher. That’s not what he wants, that’s not who he loves.  
Toby can’t stop jerking off while thinking of Vern’s watery blue yes, and his very big cock. That thought of that heavy length on his tongue takes him over the edge at last.  
Toby slumps against the wall, and watches the evidence of his sin drain into water. Oh hell. Oh fucking hell. 

*  
Keller is in Massachusetts after his noble deed. His one grand gesture of love, his only noble and unselfish act in a long life of sin and vice. Then Toby is alone with strange thoughts of Vern. Vern had his son and daughter kidnapped and then let them go after Ray prayed for him. Ray got to the monster, and Toby owes Ray gratitude, not Vern. He only owes Vern for his rapes and his children’s nightmares.  
Maybe God decided he hasn’t suffered enough for Kathy’s death. Maybe that’s why Vern gets him hard, and he can’t dream of Chris anymore. That's the sad truth that tortures him so much now. 

*  
Toby sees Vern shoot pool with his buddies, including Robson and he causally strolls by. Maybe this will break the spell he’s under at last. They look at him as if he’s something the cat dragged in. Well maybe he is.  
“What do you want, prag?” Vern asks.  
“To tell you I forgive you, “ Toby blurts out suddenly, almost surprising himself.  
“What for?” Vern asks.  
“For kidnapping my children and raping me,” Toby says bluntly. It’s only the truth, yet Vern is having none of it.  
“I don’t recall doing either of those things. Doesn’t your kaffir buddy say homosexuality is a sin?” Vern chides.  
“Whatever,” says Toby and strolls off.  
Robson looks at him with a mixture of fear and longing, idly scratching his limp dick. He knows confusion very well it seems.

*  
Toby thinks about forgiveness, and why he’s trying to do that now. If he forgives Vern, maybe he can be free. Maybe. And pigs do fly from time to time it’s said. Yeah, right. It’s Oz and there’s no justice for anyone.

*  
He approaches Vern when he’s alone, and the man gives him a curious look.  
“How about I suck you off for old times’ sake?” Toby asks.  
“You are crazy,” Vern says.  
“I mean it,” Toby says. “Meet me in the storage room.”  
Vern sneers, but his eyes betray clear interest, and Toby can almost taste him.

 

*  
He finds himself on his knees in the storage room with Vern. He recalls choking on Vern’s cock and now he can’t wait to do so willingly. He doesn’t care to examine his reasons why.  
He slurps around the veiny head, and his long tongue gets to work at last.  
Vern sighs contently. “That’s a good little boy.”  
Toby feels himself on his knees, sucking the cock of his foe, and yet he’s rock-hard with desire. Vern grunts and comes in his mouth, and Toby swallows the musky semen, some even dribbles on his chin, and his hair is slick with sweat.  
“Get me another tattoo,“ he slurs and Vern looks at him like he’s crazy.  
“Are you that messed up on drugs boy?” he asks in a kindly voice, like he actually cares.  
“No. I’m clean.”  
“Go see the sister,” Vern says and leaves, Toby still on his knees. He tries not to feel like a prag, but he fails.

*  
Toby does go to see sister Pete, but her kind words can’t help him. He’s too far-gone for her help to reach him.  
“Tobias,” she says. “Maybe you’re so hung up on Schillinger because Chris is gone.”  
“Could be. I love him so much it hurts. “  
“I know you do. But he won’t write because he wants you to be free from him.”  
“I want to be free, period.”  
“You have a good shot at a parole,” she says comfortingly.  
“Maybe.” he says and sighs. He should be so lucky. He usually isn’t, if his history is anything to go by. Keller certainly had his part in that, but the design was all Vern. Keller was merely a puppet in this game of wills. Toby sighs, dismissing the thought. He was the puppet and others pulled his strings  
expertly. It’s time to take control again, however he will do that.  
*  
Vern lets him deliver the odd blowjob, and Toby begs to be fucked, even though it kills him inside to do so.  
Vern gives him a smile, and agrees. “Guess you’ll never forget your first,” he says.  
In the cold storage room, Toby pulls his pants down and Vern uses butter to open him up. He’s rough and his hands are all over the tattoo he made. He grunts while Toby feels the hole in him filled for once. The brutal thrusts inside him remind him of his proper place in life. It feels good to just let go for once in his miserable life. He’s so messed up, and this is exactly what he should be doing now.  
“Prag,” Vern says and he doesn’t deny it, because he still is. Chris would hate it.  
Vern comes inside him, and he feels marked by it, stained by sin. Vern moves off him, and leaves. Toby sinks to his knees and prays. Then and there he vows to never be this weak again. The only way is forward now, whatever the hell that means in here.  
*

“Don’t want you, crazy prag,” sneers Vern as he ushers Adam in front of him dolled up to the nines.  
“I never wanted you,” says Toby. “Never did.”  
Adam regards him curiously, he will never understand. He won’t know even if it kills him. Toby knows, and he will carry it with him until he dies. He thinks of freedom now, and maybe he can attain it someday. Maybe he’ll be worthy of it at last, somehow.


End file.
